


jealous

by daienkaixoxentei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daienkaixoxentei/pseuds/daienkaixoxentei
Summary: Kagami Taiga is angry, and Aomine Daiki is trying to figure out why. (originally an ask//crossposted from tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff, since it's my first attempt at this pairing! Please enjoy!

Aomine cannot fathom why Kagami is scowling. 

He takes a seat across from him at the burger place with his usual teriyaki burger order, raising his eyebrows at the other’s poorly concealed grumpiness. Kagami’s face is scrunched up in dissent behind the absurdly large mountain of hamburgers piled upon his tray. 

“Sorry,” he mutters, yawning sleepily, “Satsuki wanted to drag me to some shop…” 

Kagami’s scowl hardens on his face, and he narrows his eyes quite obviously. He seems to be trying to formulate some sort of response, but Aomine beats him to the matter before he could manage to do so. 

“What’s with the scowl, then?” 

Kagami huffs out a great breath impatiently and promptly stuffs a hamburger into his mouth – and several more follows after almost immediately – in order to avoid responding. Aomine groans audibly and pinches his nose.

“I won’t know ‘less you tell me, Kagami.”

Kagami mumbles incoherently through his mouthful of burger, and Aomine raises an eyebrow. 

“You idiot,” He can’t resist a smirk though he is secretly immensely concerned by Kagami’s dismal expression, “stop eating for a minute and tell me what’s wrong.” 

With a mighty gulp, Kagami swallows down the last of the burger and burps behind his hand, making Aomine emit a bark of laughter and shake his head endearingly. Really, what a freaking idiot. 

“I said,” the redhead reiterates, the scowl back on his face (looking ten times angrier due to being flustered by Aomine’s laughter), “why don’t you go ask Satsuki what’s wrong?” 

Aomine gapes at him, bewildered. “What?” 

When Kagami’s eyebrows knot together angrily again, Aomine squints at him in disbelief, his confusion slowly clearing. “Wait, _Satsuki_?” He clarifies. “Satsuki with the big tits?” 

Kagami’s voice is harsh and his cheeks are crimson as he responds, “What, is that why you hang out with her so much, now? Because I don’t have big tits?” 

Aomine stares at him in shock for a fraction of a second, and then bursts out laughing, finally understanding what was going on with his crazy boyfriend. Kagami’s annoyance is fueled further by Aomine’s mirth, and the fuming redheaded giant looks just about ready to break the tray in front of him in half. 

“O-OI! Stop laughing!” He growls. “This is serious!” 

Aomine hasn’t laughed like this in ages, and he can’t stop himself now that he’s on a roll. “W-Wait,” he wheezes between chuckles, “just to be clear, you’re jealous of Satsuki, aren’t you?” 

Kagami crosses his arms over his chest indignantly. “I AM _NOT_!” He screeches angrily, and the disparity between his words and the crimson flush in his cheeks makes Aomine laugh harder. 

But at length he calms down and raises an inquisitive eyebrow. “Wait, you’re actually hurt by me not spending time with you, right?” 

Kagami frowns sheepishly, allowing himself a nod. “Y-Yeah, a bit,” he admits quietly. 

Aomine observes him for a moment, and then reaches across the table to entwine their fingers together. He squeezes his hand meaningfully, and says without so much as a trace of irony. 

“Listen, idiot,” he says, voice as soft as his eyes, “I love _you,_ got that? Satsuki’s my friend, but you’re more important to me.” 

This seems to appease the fuming redhead, for Kagami’s hunched shoulders finally unwind and he relaxes into his seat. They stay this way for a moment, appreciating each other’s presence quietly, and then Aomine continues his line from before.

“Besides,” he says, grinning wolfishly, “You have a nicer ass, anyway.” 

Kagami fires up irately again, reaching across the table to playfully smack Aomine on the arm, earning another bark of laughter. They slip into their usual routine, laughing and teasing each other. 

“Shut _up,_ Aomine Daiki…” 

“You were _jealous of Satsuki,_ Kagami…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Have a nice day!


End file.
